Journey of the Three Kings
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Three Tamers set out on their jouney; their first step to ruling the world they know and changing it for the better.


The year is 348 AS and the location is Neo Dominatrix City, the most technologically advanced city in the Edo area, located on the set of islands that was previously known as the country of Japan. Electricity was abundant, as was food, water, and other essentials. It was pretty much the equivalent to a modern city like history's Manhattan of New York. Pokegirls were generally accepted here and had equal rights as humans. This story focuses on three young men who are on their way to becoming Tamers. Well…two of them are anyway…

Two young men were walking down the street, on their way to the local Pokégirl expert's home. One of them had black spiky hair, with the upper layer of his hair pointing upward while the lower layer points down, with red highlights in four of his spiked bangs, and he had deep blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a long-sleeved black jacket with a high collar and ruby gems on the shoulders, collar tips, elbows, and the end of the jacket, over a black sleeveless shirt with a red stencil of a serpentine dragon, with its body in a circle as the head met the tail and the wings stretched outward. He wore black gloves below his elbows with a ruby gem on them. He had black jeans with ruby knee pads and black, calf-high, motorcycle boots. Around his neck was an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion.

The other young man next to him had fair skin, ice blue eyes, and long and unkempt black hair tied in a loose braid at the base of his skull, with some blue highlights on the tips of his front bangs. He wore black jeans, boots, a white shirt, and a thick bomber jacket. His icy-cold scowl kept many citizens at a good distance from him but his companion wasn't fazed.

"So, today's the day," the spiky-haired boy grinned.

"We become Tamers," the wild-looking one declared with a straight face.

"By the way, where's Kazu?"

"Late again," he sighed.

"He was still asleep when you called him, wasn't he?" the spiked one chuckled. "Chill out, Ryuji, he'll be on time. He always is."

"Right," Ryuji nodded. They then came to a stop as they looked up at the towering city hall building with its 100+ floors. "Why does your dad have to work so high up, Yuji?"

"Dad was always a fan of heights," Yuji shrugged. "Guess it's in his blood." The two went inside and entered the elevator taking them to the top floor. When they exited the elevator, they found a large laboratory with several high-tech devices and gadgets. "Hey, Dad," Yuji called, "We're here!"

A man turned around to show his face. He looked like Yuji, but was older, his hair was somewhat larger with golden highlights instead of red, and he had a gold mark under his left eye. He wore a blue dress shirt under a white lab coat, and black slacks.

"Hey there, Yuji, Ryuji," the man smiled slightly.

"Yo, Professor Fudo," Ryuji saluted.

"Where's Kazuki?"

"Late," the boys answered with dead-panned looks on their faces.

On cue, the elevator doors opened again and a boy ran out, crying, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He ran out the elevator before Yuji caught him by the collar of his shirt as he comically fell on his back before the three other men. "Itai…"

"Good to see you made it, Kazuki," Professor Fudo smiled.

Kazuki was another boy with black hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were storm blue, his black hair was long and in a neat braid with yellow lightning bolt-shaped highlights on the sides of his hair, and wore a black Chinese shirt with a blue dragon design on it, and black kung fu pants and shoes. "Hehe, that's good to hear," Kazuki chuckled as he was still on his back.

Prof. Fudo then clapped his hands, "Well, now that everyone's here, let's get started." He walks to a silver case on his desk and carries it to the three boys, "Suffice to say, I was very impressed with your scores on the tests, even on the Advanced Tamer's Tests. So I am happy to present to you your Starter Pokégirls." He opened the case to reveal 3 Pokéballs in a triangular formation within the black padding of the case.

"Waah," Kazuki marveled at the three Pokéballs, "Sugoi!"

"I think you should get first pick, Ryuji," Yuji encouraged.

"Yeah, the "King" should have the honors," Kazuki beamed.

Ryuji smirked and took the ball on the lower left corner, "This one feels good."

"Me next," Kazuki enthusiastically chimed as he grabbed the ball in the lower right corner. He grinned to himself like a little kid.

"Then I'm last," Yuji smiled as he grabbed the Pokéball on the top center of the case.

Prof. Fudo nodded, "Good, now you can release your Pokégirls and meet your new partners."

The boys pressed the release mechanism on the balls as the opened up and let out three flashes of light simultaneously, each taking form into three different Pokégirls.

Ryuji's Pokégirl was standing at a towering 6'9", taller than even Professor Fudo who stood at an even 6 feet, was fairly muscular to match her astounding D-Cup breasts as they hung proudly, her skin was the color of stone, her long black hair reaching the small of her back, and her eyes were black in the sclera and her irises were gold in color. She stood in her naked glory as she towered over all the men in the room.

Yuji froze when he saw his chosen Pokégirl. She was indeed shorter than he, standing at 5'7", and her skin was colored a light orange with a sunny-orange coloring to her chest and toned belly. A tail protruded from her rear and was tipped with a bright flame. Her perky C-Cups were protected by a black bikini top and her modesty was shielded via jean shorts. Yuji couldn't help but stare at the tail that swung back and forth behind the girl as he felt a warm finger pull his chin up to look at the girl eye-to-eye. Her eyes were a soft red with specs of gold flickering through her irises like a soft flame. Her neck-length hair was flickering about like an open flame as it shifted between warm colors.

Kazuki's Pokégirl was the shortest individual in the room, standing at 5'5" and had a nice pair of B-Cups. Her scaly skin was ivory white, her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, and her wild waist-length hair was a deep red, and her ears were fin-like.

"Oh, she's so adorable," Kazuki beamed, making the reptilian girl blush.

"Hi~," the orange-skinned girl smiled sultrily.

"Hi… Wow, where have you been all my life?" Yuji grinned.

Her cheeks turned a deeper red, signifying her blushing.

Ryuji walked up to the taller girl, looking up to her as she smirked down at him with her breasts almost blocking his vision.

"See something you like, little boy?" the towering girl asked.

"Prof. Fudo," Ryuji called, "I believe we still need the rest of our gear, right?"

The professor nodded, "That's right," as he pulled out three devices and tossed them to the boys. They each had a lens and they frame resembled a dragon's head. The lens on Kazuki's device was green, Yuji's was red, and Ryuji's was blue. "These are your P-Scanners," Prof. Fudo began. "They will act as your Pokedex for the remainder of your journey and can even scan a Pokégirl that's in her ball. And they of course have other functions."

Kazuki fitted his over his left eye and grinned, "Sweet!"

Yuji looked himself in the mirror and smirked, "I look good."

Ryuji fitted his on, "Not bad." They then scanned their individual girls.

_**SHOXIYA, the Thunder Lizard Pokégirl**__  
><em>_**Type**__: Near Human (Lizard Animorph)  
><em>_**Element**__: Electric  
><em>_**Frequency**__: Rare  
><em>_**Diet**__: Fruits, small bugs, Pokéchow  
><em>_**Role**__: Decoy, Scout  
><em>_**Libido**__: Average  
><em>_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water,  
><em>_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock  
><em>_**Attacks**__: Fury Swipes, Fireball, Spark, Timid Strike  
><em>_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Jumping ability (x5) Adaptable to any climate  
><em>_**Evolves**__: Sexlóng (battle high, well-trained)  
><em>_**Evolves From:**__ None  
>Shoxiya are small in size appearing to be at a height of 5'5" at maximum with nicely shaped B-cup sized breasts. Their ears are shaped similarly to small dragon wings in a slightly curled upward position. Their wild, waist-length hair varies in colors, but most often their color is red. While not particularly strong in strength, they are quick and agile. Their face, for the most part contain human-like features but have a slight muzzle and their tongue is forked. Their eyes are initially yellow, but the colors vary and their pupils are slit. Their smooth-yet-scaly skin is ivory white along with small claws on their hands and feet with their tail being 34 in length of their legs. Their most distinguishing feature is their "veins" from their cheeks down to their feet which glows in a bluish color. It is often said you can tell how much electricity is flowing inside of a Shoxiya simply by the brightness of the glow.  
>However, as electric types go, Shoxiya are known to be weak in general. Their strength is laughable, they cannot take much punishment in battle, and the only thing they seem to be good for is running away, yet they still believe that they have the battle won, if not ready to turn it into their favor. Despite their weak stats, it is possible for a Shoxiya to be a legitimate effective Pokégirl battler. With good training and by learning the right moves, a Shoxiya can become a decent combat Pokégirl. However, there is just one little problem: When it comes to battles, Shoxiya tend to become arrogant, too arrogant for their own good!<br>They put too much faith in their own abilities to realize their limitations, and have too much pride to admit need of help. Thus training could be very difficult, especially when working around their weaknesses. Until you are confident in her abilities, it is highly advised that you restrict your Shoxiya to either double battles paired with a strong Pokégirl that can cover her weaknesses or single battles that you are sure she can win, no matter how much she complains. Otherwise, should Shoxiya lose a battle (which is likely) neither her Tamer nor her Harem-sisters would hear the end of it. Needless to say this is a "damned if you do, damned if you don't" situation.  
>By nature, Shoxiya can be energetic and playful but they also tend to be rash, rarely if ever listening to reason. Their optimism tends for them to see things on the brighter side though, but it can make them prone to gullibility and obliviousness. Tamers and Researchers alike are often puzzled how a Shoxiya can go from being arrogant and antagonizing in battles to playful and cheery. Some have suggest that they do it all for attention from those they can get it from, especially their Tamer, to the point where if they feel ignored, they will do whatever they can to gain the attention they feel they deserve. To them negative attention is better than none at all, which may bring trouble to their Tamer. Lately, "attention whore" are the first words to come to mind when thinking about them.<br>If you're not willing to go through all the trouble of training, Shoxiya have their uses outside of battling. Their speed and adaptability make them great scouts for checking out unknown areas for traveling Tamers. Their strong leg muscles grants them great jumping ability which allows them to leap onto high places to get a better view of certain areas. The high amount of electricity residing inside of them makes them useful as battery chargers as well as serving as an emergency power source for electrical equipment. Note that the latter only works best for small items such as hairdryers and lamps. Afterwards, it would be best to feed them and let them rest, as to them it is a draining experience. Also, their eagerness to fight makes them great decoys to keep dangerous feral Pokégirls away from defenseless tamers and Pokégirls. Just be sure to be quick to get the defenseless ones out of harm's way, because they won't be able to hold them off for long, no matter what they say.  
>During Tamings, Shoxiya prefer their Tamers and only them. They won't be pleased to see anyone else, especially his Alpha or Beta. To them, they're more than enough to satisfy and they see even the thought of bringing in another as an insult to them and their abilities. If another joins, she will become the object of the Shoxiya's resentment for "stealing" her turn. Shoxiya often like to be dominated and if the Tamer won't take the initiative then she will, often giving him a "playful" shock, in order to rile him up to show her who's boss. Often foreplay is involved, usually involving tender stroking and ear nibbling, until they are ready to go down with the Tamer. Normally one time is enough to satisfy them, but depending on their feelings towards their respective Tamers, they may want to go for it again.<br>It is highly unlikely to threshold into a Shoxiya, as there have only been eight reports of this occurring. Feral Shoxiya are not that different, but unlike their domesticated counterparts, they won't stop until they achieve their goal (Namely, attacking all that comes by for a battle) even if it will cause them serious bodily harm. Otherwise, they tend to search for packs to travel with._

_**Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl  
>Type: <strong>__Anamorphic__**  
>Element: <strong>__Fire__**  
>Frequency: <strong>__Uncommon__to Rare__**  
>Diet: <strong>__Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish__**  
>Role: <strong>__frontline soldiers__**  
>Libido: <strong>__Average__**  
>Strong Vs: <strong>__Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel__**  
>Weak Vs: <strong>__Ground, Rock, Water__**  
>Attacks: <strong>__Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes __**  
>Enhancements: <strong>__Fire powers, Endurance, claws__**  
>Evolves: <strong>__Charmelons__(normal) __**  
>Evolves From: <strong>__None __**  
><strong>__The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great effect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.  
>These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.<br>More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps more so than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.  
>In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.<em>

_**HUN, the Ice Warrior Pokégirl**__  
><em>_**Type**__: Very Near Human  
><em>_**Element**__: Ice/Fighting  
><em>_**Frequency**__: Rare (Edo League, former Mongolia area), Very Rare (other Arctic Regions)  
><em>_**Diet**__: Human-style  
><em>_**Role**__: Arctic warriors, hunters  
><em>_**Libido**__: Above Average  
><em>_**Strong Vs**__: Rock, Plant, Flying, Dragon  
><em>_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Electric, Psychic  
><em>_**Attacks**__: Snow Storm, Slash Wave, Ice Wall, Spincut, Ice Blade, Sentinel, Ice Blade Mark II, Assault, Heat Drain, Mirror of Equity, Cold Snap, Cry of the Fallen, Ice Armor, Broken Castle, Snow Blind  
><em>_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), resistance to cold, natural hunting ability  
><em>_**Evolves**__: None  
><em>_**Evolves**__ From: None  
>Huns are tall, muscular Pokégirls, about 6'9" with D-Cup breasts and long, black hair. They have skin the color of stone, with eyes that are black in the sclera and gold in the iris. They usually wear leather clothing, hoods, and cloaks, and usually wield scimitars, although some have been known to use spears. They are also expert marksmen and very skilled with a bow and arrow.<br>Huns were one of the most deadly problems the Edo League faced during the Revenge War, made for coordinating the efforts of Ice-type Pokégirls in that area. For the old Chinese Empire, they were a nightmare reborn, as they and the other Pokégirls teamed with them tore down the Great Wall and invaded, tearing through city after city before the remaining army of the nation began to rally. Many lives were lost just from the blizzards created, as they were frequently teamed with Snow Queens, the Snow Storm power both Pokégirls had bolstering each other and creating intense, gusting snowstorms and thick snowfields. Huns consider themselves to be the best of the ice-type and fighting-type worlds, but they will not be overbearing about it, only stating their view if asked.  
>Huns are brave, courageous fighters, and will fight endlessly for their masters until defeated or victorious. They make good Alphas, but if they aren't, they won't try for the position. However, if the chosen Alpha is not a good fighter or strategist, or if the Hun views her as incompetent in general, they will speak up and try to get the position of Alpha for themselves. They also function as hunters, finding food for their Tamer and Harem sisters, capable of finding edible items in places most other Pokégirls wouldn't think to look. Due to their ice-type nature, they radiate cold a great deal of the time, and seek out battles and taming to keep warm. Although their need is not as extreme as a Shaguar's, it is still very intense.<br>The Feral state of a Hun is light, similar to that of a Fighting type, although due to the fact that Huns keep together in tribes, they are very group-oriented and very protective of their 'warrior sisters.' Tamers that want to catch a Feral Hun usually have to earn the tribe's respect, showing that they value their Harem and are brave before they allow a Tamer to claim one of their own.  
>Huns, due to the Pre-Sukebe history associated with the name, were very unpopular at first. But when a tribe of nomadic, Tamerless Huns were seen attacking Madame Arctica of the Limbec Pirates, it caused the stigma surrounding the breed to fade. The leader of that tribe was questioned by the authorities, and she told her that Madame Arctica was there to try and recruit the various tribes that wandered the area. Hers was the fourteenth tribe to turn her down, as they viewed the Limbecs to be dishonorable, an insult to true warriors everywhere. Still, while in most of the world, the stigma surrounding Huns has faded, those of Chinese descent in the Edo League still possess a distrust of them, almost like a genetic memory.<br>No Threshold cases of becoming a Hun have been reported._

"Very nice," Yuji nodded.

"This is awesome!" Kazuki cried with a pumped fist. Though a Shoxiya was a weak Pokégirl according to the public, he would prove the world wrong by turning his Shoxiya into a real warrior.

Ryuji nodded from the information feed he received and looked up to the Hun, "OK, Hun, we fight. If you win I'll let you go and you can choose your own Tamer. But if I win, you're mine."

Yuji folded his arms as he cocked a brow, "You think you could take this outside, Ryuji? I don't want you wrecking my dad's lab."

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Before you guys forget," Prof Fudo called as he brought a tray of 15 Pokéballs, "Here are your empty Pokéballs to start off with." The boys took the devices and pocketed them. "Now then, let's head over to the Square."

"Can we get her some clothes first?" asked Ryuji as he gestured towards the Hun.

"Do I distract you, little boy?" the Hun asked.

"A little," Ryuji admitted, "But from where I come from a woman must only be nude during a shower, bath, in the company of other women or in private with their lover. That's lesson #1: modesty."

"I think I can find something for her to wear," said Prof. Fudo.

"Already giving me clothes?" the Hun asked. "I thought you said I'd only be yours once you beat me. Giving me clothes is like you've already laid claim to me."

"Technically, you are already mine," Ryuji retorted.

* * *

><p>"It's a tight fit," the Hun struggled as she stood in her new clothes. The shirt was a bit too tight and so were the shorts. She didn't have any footwear but Ryuji would change that.<p>

"It covers you so now I can concentrate," said Ryuji. He then went into stance and said, "Don't hold back."

"I could hurt you," she pointed out.

"That's the point. I want to see how strong and worthy you are to join me on my quest," Ryuji stated.

"And what is your quest?"

"After this I will tell you."

Yuji and Kazuki sat on the sidelines with their girls, along with Prof. Fudo.

"Why are they fighting?" the Charamanda asked.

"Ryuji wants to get acquainted with the Hun," Yuji answered. "It's how he does things."

"I bet I could take him," the Shoxiya boasted.

"Not really," Kazuki denied as he shook his head.

"And why not?"

"He cheats," the boys answered at the same time.

The Hun cracked her knuckles and then lunged at Ryuji. Ryuji swiftly dodged as the fist came crashing down and hit the spot he'd stood before and saw the damage she'd done to the ground. "Strong," he acknowledged, smirking. He was starting to like this Pokégirl and not just for her looks. Still, if that blow had connected he would definitely have broken bones.

The Hun roared and then attacked Ryuji again and while she was stronger than him he was faster and had learnt martial arts to defend himself. The Hun threw a punch but Ryuji sidestepped, grabbed her wrist and then used his foot to knock her off her feet and used the momentum to throw her to the ground. It was a Judo move. He then put his foot to her chest to pin her down.

"Against a stronger opponent, there are two tactics: run or use their strength against them. I prefer the latter. That's lesson #2," Ryuji lectured. He released her and she got back to her feet, growling.

"Ryuji has this match won," Prof Fudo spoke. The boys nodded. "The Hun is letting her anger get the better of her, and Ryuji's about to finish this."

"Now, it's time I make you mine," Ryuji grinned as he put his hand into his pocket. He waited for her to come to him and as she rushed at him with her fist drawn back to crush him. With a smirk he removed his hand from his pocket and then tossed powder at her face. She accidentally inhaled it and it got into her eye.

"And now…5…4…3…2…1…" Ryuji counted down as he watched the Hun stumble. He then said, "In a real fight, cheating is allowed. The only thing that matters is victory and survival." The Hun then collapsed.

"Called it," Yuji and Kazuki chorused.

"Now then, I think you should all get acquainted with your girls for a few days before you decide to progress in your plans."

Kazuki nodded and took the Shoxiya's hand, "I'll see you guys later!" he ran off with his Pokégirl following behind.

Ryuji recalled the Hun and nodded, "See you in a few days, Yuji."

"Yeah," Yuji nodded before hooking an arm around the Dracass, "So, wanna meet my mom?" She hesitantly nodded before the three walked away.

* * *

><p>Kazuki opened the door to his home and chimed, "Kaa-chan, Jii-chan, I'm home!" The Shoxiya was marveled by the eastern-style furnishings of the home as Kazuki urged her to follow him in. They made their way to the kitchen and found a Ria at the sink, chopping some vegetables. "Kaa-chan, I'm back," Kazuki smiled.<p>

The Ria turned to smile, "Ah, welcome back, Kazuki-kun. I see you came back from Prof. Fudo's."

Kazuki nodded and hugged the Shoxiya around the waist, making her blush, "This is my Shoxiya, Kaa-chan. I haven't thought of a name yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Well, feel free to help yourself to anything, cutie," Kazuki's mother winked.

"So, you're back," spoke an elderly gentleman who came into the kitchen. His long braid and mustache were grey, his eyes were brown, and he wore a purple kung fu shirt and black kung fu pants.

"Hai," Kazuki nodded. He then introduced, "This is my grandfather, Master Asia. He's the greatest fighter this world has ever seen!"

The Shoxiya was taken back a bit before bowing, "It's nice to meet you…"

"Ah, so the little one can speak," Master Asia chuckled. "Well then, I suppose you'll want to get acquainted with your new friend and partner?"

"Ah yes," Kazuki remembered before smiling at the Shoxiya, "Come on." She blushed and followed Kazuki up the stairs.

"Kazuki-kun has been so cheerful since we came here," the Ria smiled serenely. "I think being friends with Yuji-kun has helped him cope with his father's death… Mt precious Kazuo…"

"My son gave his life to protect us and the village from that Widow swarm, Hikari," Master Asia spoke with a somber tone. "He was an excellent Tamer, a genius martial artist, and a great man."

"I know you miss him, Shuuji-san," Hikari agreed. Master Asia, also known as Shuuji, could only nod as he left the kitchen.

The Tamer and Pokégirl entered Kazuki's room and walked on a blue carpet as the Shoxiya scanned the room, seeing a bed, desk, flat screen TV, a PC, some models on the bureau, and a generally average room altogether.

"Nice room," the Shoxiya commented.

"Thanks," Kazuki smiled. "Have a seat." She accepted the offer and took a seat on the mattress while Kazuki sat on the chair at his desk. She smiled at the softness of the mattress. This was good. Perhaps if she was lucky, the cute boy across from her would tame her right on the bed. She just had to be patient. "So, have you already been tamed?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh no," she denied. "The professor put me and the others through taming cycles."

"I see," Kazuki blushed.

She rested her chin in her hands as she leaned forward, with her elbows on her lap, "Did you think I was already tamed, Kazuki?"

"Well," he blushed harder, "yes…"

She giggled, "Well, I haven't been tamed by anyone yet." She then got up from her seat and sashayed over to Kazuki. "You know, you're really cute." She said as she leaned over and rested a hand on his lap, making Kazuki back up slightly as she cast a sexy glare at him. She ran a hand over his shirt as she felt his muscles underneath. "You're built too," she observed as she licked her lips. "You work out?"

"I train," he elaborated. "I'm a martial artist."

"You ever kissed a girl before?" she whispered huskily in his ear.

"No…" he gulped.

"Then I'm you first?" Kazuki nodded and the Shoxiya giggled as she inched her way forward to Kazuki's face, "I'm glad, because I get to do this…"

She then shoved her mouth against Kazuki's, they're lips pressing together. Fireworks went off in Kazuki's brain as he felt the connection of the electrifying kiss. It was a surreal feeling that was indescribable to him. The veins on her side began to glow as she put some electricity into the kiss, sending jolts to Kazuki's tongue which made his eyes widen in surprise and excitement as he felt his member becoming quickly erect. He could feel her forked tongue as it entered his mouth and danced on his, the two tasting each other's mouths before the Shoxiya slowly pulled away, letting Kazuki gasp for air.

"That was…" she panted.

"Electrifying," Kazuki finished as there were traces of saliva down his mouth.

"I see I made a real impression on you," she giggled.

"I think I have the perfect name for you," Kazuki said.

"What's that?"

"Elektra," he responded.

"Mmmm," she hummed in thought, "Sounds exotic. I like it." She then sat on Kazuki's lap, staring down at him a bit as he looked into her yellow eyes, "Then let us begin our relationship, Kazuki."

They kissed again and the electrifying sensation was back with a vengeance. It made Kazuki's heart race and his face flushed as he kissed back with fervor in order to enjoy the kissing more. He had his hands at her sides as Elektra's hands were on his shoulders for support. Kazuki ran his hands up and down her sides with a gentle touch, making Elektra moan in his mouth as she began grinding on his lap. His hands followed her motions as he continued exploring her smooth-yet-scaly skin, traveling up her stomach as he rubbed his hands into her belly, making her moan more before continuing up to her soft and firm breasts. He grabbed the globs of flesh, earning a soft yelp from Elektra as she broke free of the kiss while she continued panting from Kazuki's exploration of the female body that was on top of him.

"How does it feel…to touch a woman…?" Elektra sighed as her breasts were being carefully massaged by the boy.

"Surreal…" he admitted. "Despite the scales, I've never felt anything so soft in my hands before… I like it…"

"I'm glad…" She smiled as she continued grinding on him, "Because we'll be doing this a lot more, Master…"

Kazuki blinked when she called him that, "You accept me already? But we just met."

"And here you are, feeling me up and me grinding on you," Elektra retorted with a playful smirk on her lips. "Besides, I like you… You're honest and cute."

Kazuki blushed as he stopped for a moment to look into her eyes, "I like you too, Elektra…"

That look he gave her came close to making her heart melt. He was so sweet and innocent that she couldn't help but fall deeper for Kazuki. With her mind made up, and her snatch good and wet. She climbed off Kazuki and helped him out of his chair as she guided him to the bed. She fell on her back against the soft mattress as she pulled Kazuki onto the bed, the latter being on top of the former.

"Let me be the one to share in all your firsts, Master," Elektra pleaded.

Kazuki smiled softly as he hovered over his Shoxiya before earning another kiss from her. He moved his hands down her scaly belly, earning soft hums from the Shoxiya before she moaned from the feeling of Kazuki's fingers tracing the lips of her pussy. They broke the kiss and Elektra gripped the sheets as Kazuki handled Elektra's snatch with care.

"Oh, by the gods," she sighed, "I'd think you were a natural at this…"

"Kaa-chan taught me the motions," Kazuki responded before slowly sliding his fingers into her wet folds, making her buck slightly from the jolt of pleasure. He then grinned as he charged his fingers with electricity and pumped them further into her, making the horny Shoxiya gasp from the electricity coursing through her moist walls.

"You can use electricity too?" she inquired as she continued moaning.

"A Blood Gift," he responded. "Surprised?"

"Very -Uuunnn- surprised," she grunted as she grit her teeth to keep herself from cumming. It was hard to concentrate though and she yelped in surprise as she looked down to see Kazuki eating her out so suddenly. "Your tongue…" she grunted, "So…waaarm~! Deeper… Shove that tongue deeper!" Kazuki granted the Shoxiya's wish as he drove his tongue deeper into her wet walls, wriggling his tongue through her warm cunt as he reached for her breasts and fondled them gently. "Oh Gooods," she moaned, "You really are a natural! Gonna cum, Kazuki… Cumming…!" She bit down on her lip in vain as she let her juices flow out onto Kazuki's face while he tried to drink said fluids. He sat up and wiped the juices off his face and licked his fingers.

"Sweet, and sour," he observed when Elektra sat up to take the rest of his soaked fingers into her mouth as she sucked the juices off them. "You taste good," Kazuki admitted.

"Now it's my turn," she giggled as she crawled forward to undo his pants and release his erection. She smiled at seeing his erection up and she grabbed his base before pushing Kazuki back to lean on the bed. She kissed the head and started licking his cock, making the boy hiss slightly from the feeling of her mouth on him as she engulfed his hard muscle. She pushed him down completely and started bobbing on his cock, slurping and sucking and even wrapping her forked tongue around the head.

"Elektra…" he grunted. "Good… it feels good." He ran his fingers through her hair and Elektra hummed on his cock from the gentle touch of his hand. She sucked more on him and massaged his balls in her hand as he felt Kazuki starting to tense up. "Elektra…gonna cum…" He held her head down as he exploded in her mouth, making Elektra's eyes widen from the copious amounts of semen that she swallowed. The sounds of gulping was all that could be heard in the room as Elektra released Kazuki meat and panted with a dazed look in her eyes. Kazuki was also trying to catch his breath as Elektra crawled over to him to sit him up and undo his shirt. She released the ties and three his shirt to the side as she straddled him with his cock against her ass cheeks.

"Want you now…" Elektra glared at him as she positioned herself over Kazuki's pulsing member. And she sunk down and was penetrated in one go, forfeiting her virginity to the boy and making her moan loud from the fullness that was accomplished."Ooooh, Gooods~! You're bigger than I thought, Kazuki!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she began bouncing on top of him to try and cum. Kazuki grasped her hips and thrust upward to match her bucking as their mutual pleasure increased. The sounds of wet squishing can be heard as skin-on-skin contact continued and both parties gazed into each other's eyes lovingly as they made out. "You're very good at this -Ahhh- Kazuki…" Elektra smirked. "If I didn't know you beforehand…I would've thought you were an expert…or something. Oh yeah, right there!"

"Arigato, Elektra," Kazuki smiled as he took one of the Shoxiya's nipples in his mouth, sucking it like a baby and making her yelp as she threw her head back.

"Cumming baby," she alerted, "Cumming!" She held him close to her as she came hard, her walls gripping down on Kazuki's tool like a vice. The fluids and tightness around him caused him to grunt and fire his own seed into her, making her moan to the heavens as they both rode out their orgasm. Kazuki collapsed on top of Elektra as the Shoxiya tightened her grip on the new Tamer as he was still inside her, the two drifting off to sleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Ryuji returned to his home, the Sonozaki Mansion. The Sonozaki Family was one of the richest families in Neo Dominatrix City. Ryuji's uncle, Ryubee, was the owner of the Neo Dominatrix Museum which had a huge collection of Pre-Sukebe artifacts.

Ryuji had lived with his uncle since the death of his parents who'd died because of Team Rocket. His Uncle Ryubee also had two daughters, Saeko and Wakana. Saeko ran a company which developed and provided the latest technologies for Tamers and her sister Wakana was a famous radio DJ. He looked up to them as elder sisters.

As the door was opened by a butler who welcomed him inside, Ryuji headed to the dining hall to see his uncle having tea and cake.

"Good evening, Uncle Ryubee," Ryuji greeted.

"Ah, Ryuji," Ryubee greeted back. "So, how was your day?"

"I just got my Starter, Uncle. It's a Hun."

"Quite an interesting choice, nephew," remarked Ryubee.

"Well, you do know my dream and I need all the help I can get to reach that dream," said Ryuji.

"Would you join me for tea and some pastries?" Ryubee asked.

Ryuji shrugged. He didn't let anyone else know this but he had a huge sweet tooth. "Sure, but you know I prefer coffee."

* * *

><p>After having pastries and talking with his uncle over his plans for his journey, Ryuji went to retire in his room. His uncle gave him his blessings. To be honest, when Ryuji had first met his uncle he'd been intimidated by the man but while Ryubee did seem cold at times he did show he cared about his children. He may have been a bit strict on Saeko and doted on Wakana like a princess, but he was still able to show he cared for his daughters. Ryubee even showed he cared about Ryuji like a son.<p>

Ryubee had even taught Ryuji that they, the Sonozaki Family, were destined for great things and Ryuji believed it.

Ryuji looked at his Pokéball and then touch the switch that opened it up. The light from within the open Pokéball was unleashed and took shape on his bed before solidifying into the form of the Hun he'd defeated.

Ryuji went to his bedside table and pulled out the drawer before reaching inside and taking out a bottle of smelling salts. He opened it up and held it under the Hun's nose and waited. He then watched as the Hun began to come to from the smell of the smelling salts and closed the bottle.

"Good, you're awake," said Ryuji. He noted her glare. "You're furious."

"You cheated," she growled.

"In a real fight the only thing that matters is winning," Ryuji told her. "That's the only rule. Anyone who says that what I did was cheating is a weakling who doesn't understand that fact. Are you a weakling?"

"No," she answered.

"Good, because there's no room for weak Pokegirls in this team. Only strong ones or those with potential," Ryuji told her straight out.

"What is your quest? You said you would tell me," inquired the Hun.

"My quest is my dream and my dream is this," said Ryuji as he put his hand on a globe. "I want the world!"

"The world…?" she gawked.

"Yes, the world! I want to rule everything and everyone!" He let the globe spin, "But to do that I need power and right now the path to power is to be a Pokégirl Tamer which will have people acknowledge me!"

The Hun thought he was nuts but then she saw his eyes. Those were not the eyes of a madman. Those were the eyes of a person determined to fulfill their dreams.

"Hun, what is YOUR dream?" he asked. "Tell me now!"

The Hun frowned and then answered furiously, "To be the strongest of my kind!"

"Hmph, such a small dream," snorted Ryuji.

"What was that!-?" she demanded.

"Why aim to be the strongest of the Huns when you can be the strongest of all Pokegirls? Why not aim to become a LEGENDARY?" he asked. The Hun stared at him.

"A…legendary…?" Hun murmured. That was impossible, wasn't it?

Ryuji wasn't all talk. He would become a legend and so would his Pokegirls. "You need a name," said Ryuji. "Since I always aim to be at the top and claim victory your name will be…Victoria."

"Victoria…" the Hun repeated and then smiled. "I like it." Ryuji then climbed onto the bed and looked into her eyes and she gazed back at him. "You're insane, but I like you. You aim high."

"The sky's the limit and when I've reached the limit I will go beyond," he told Victoria before claiming her lips fiercely.

After they broke the kiss, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Sonozaki… Sonozaki Ryuji," he told her before kissing her again. "Now, take off your clothes," he commanded. "It is time for me to Tame you and claim you as mine, my Victoria."

"Yes…Master…" she whispered into his ear.

"Call me Master Ryuji," he requested.

Victoria nodded as she removed her shirt to reveal her buxom chest, allowing Ryuji to grasp and fondle them as Victoria laid her head back on the pillow to enjoy the feel of her master's hands on her. She hummed a light tune as Ryuji began kissing down her neck before working his way down her stone-colored yet soft skin. He also began to slide off her shorts. The color to her skin was merely a decoration and he continued kissing down her stomach and reaching her womanhood. She had a small patch of pubic hair, but he ignored that and proceeded to eat her out, making Victoria yelp as she felt his tongue probe her precious place. He looped his arms under her legs to hold her up more as he feasted on her lustful, fleshy folds with fervor as her juices began to dribble down his mouth.

"Oh, Master Ryuji…" she moaned as she bucked her hips into his face more. "So good… By the Gods, what a man…!" He suddenly stopped, making her pant in confusion before he made out with her again. She could taste herself through the kiss and she tasted pretty good. He then started sucking on her tits and Victoria was relishing the attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her chest as she mewled in her pleasure as Ryuji suckled on the D-Cups like a baby. "Oh, Master, suck them harder…! More! Aaahh~!"

Ryuji felt his pants getting uncomfortable so it was time to let out the beast. He removed himself from the flesh pillows and stood on his knees to remove his shirt and Victoria licked her lips as she gazed at his muscles. He was pretty built and she wanted whatever was in his pants as she caught sight of his erection. Ryuji didn't disappoint as he removed his pants and boxers and Victoria's eyes widened when she saw his semi-hard sausage.

"Now then, time for your part in this," Ryuji ordered. The Hun obeyed and began stroking his dick as she watched Ryuji enjoying her service. She began licking up and down his shaft as his grunts slowly grew in volume, she then took his length into her mouth and bobbed back and forth on his cock. She was getting wet again and she was playing with her hole with a free hand as she looked up at him with a wink. "Now, back on the bed," he ordered as she laid back and he placed his cock between her ample tits. He proceeded to thrust between the mountains as Victoria held them from the sides to keep them in place for Ryuji's pleasure. She wasn't idle either as she sucked his head whenever she could. He smirked as he continued tit-fucking the Hun, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She could only give a slight nod as she focused more on sucking the plump cock whenever she had the chance. "Well then, allow me to make you enjoy it more," he smiled slightly as he pumped faster before giving a grunt before he released his seed onto her breasts and face. Victoria moaned as she took the blast of man-cream in her mouth and her pupils dilated as an Alpha-Bond had been established. For the third time today, he had officially claimed Victoria as his. He grabbed a tissue from the desk by his bed and wiped away the excess off her face as he lowered himself until his crotch was parallel to hers. "Ready for the main course?" he grinned.

The glazed look in her eyes was still there from the Taming Shock as she nodded with a cute, "Hun…" She spread her legs, ready to be speared by the man that she now belonged to.

Ryuji obliged his queen and thrust forward with his mighty spear of manliness, making the taller girl moan out in delight as she felt her hymen break and Ryuji's spear-point reach into her further. She had stiffened and Ryuji stood still until Victoria nodded for her King to continue. He nodded and pulled back as he began thrusting into the warrior girl, hearing her gasp and moan had sounded like music to his ears as the pleasure in him began to steadily rise.

"Hun! Hun! Hun! Hun!" the Pokégirl screamed with each thrust as she was repeatedly penetrated by the slick cock that was lubricated by her sexual fluids. Ryuji made out wither again and Victoria continued screaming into his mouth. Her hands were on the headboard for support as Ryuji's hands were at her sides, caressing her skin to help her relax and it was working as her muffled screams were dropped to mild moaning as the fire in her belly grew hotter and hotter. Her hair was matted to her forehead from the sweat and she panted as Ryuji had broken their kiss to caress her cheeks.

"I believe it's time to wrap this up," Ryuji smirked as he continued pounding into her love well with fervor. She gasped with each quickening thrust and gritted her teeth as she came hard with a scream, splashing his cock with her fluids as he grunted with one final thrust, pooling his semen into her womb as Victoria's body went as stiff as a board. She finally loosened up and pulled Ryuji closer to her to cuddle, and the boy accepted as they drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p>Yuji, the Charamanda, and Prof. Fudo had returned to their home on the top floor of the Tops Building, which was a house constructed on the roof. She marveled at the elegance of the living area and it was obviously clean.<p>

"Aki, we're home," Prof. Fudo called as a Pokéwoman came in from the kitchen.

She was about the professor's height, and had charcoal black skin. Her eyes were brown as a pair of horns protruded out of her black, wavy hair, not to mention a nice chest as one would tell from her beige shirt. She also had a long black tail, with an equally, black and purple flame, swishing back and forth behind her. She had on a black skirt that reached her thighs. Protruding from her back were two large black wings with red membranes.

"Yusei, Yuji, okaeri," Aki smiled. She gave Yusei a long kiss before turning to her son. "I see you managed to get your Starter, Yuji. She's definitely cute," she smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Yuji smiled as he hugged the Charamanda closer to him.

"Thank you…" she blushed.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while so go ahead and just wait, OK?" Aki informed as she made her way back to the kitchen. She yelped when she felt a slap on her ass, turning back to see Yusei smirking at her. She huffed before giggling her way into the kitchen. Yusei noticed the two staring at him and he simply shrugged.

Yuji shrugged as well and guided the Charamanda to the hall where the rooms were. He opened the door to his room, which was a light blue in paint scheme and had average bedroom furniture. He guided her to the bed as they both had a seat.

"So, I'm guessing you're not Feral-born," Yuji stated.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I hit Threshold about a year ago, since there is a heavy Fire-base in my ancestry."

"That's cool," Yuji nodded. "My mom's the same way if being a Whorizard was any indication. But she's great at what she does. She even taught me how to pleasure Fire-types.

"Are you any good?" she challenged.

He leaned in close and breathed huskily in her ear, "Wanna find out…?"

She felt a chill roll up her spine and jumped Yuji, the two landing onto the bed as she made out with him. They locked hands as they made out, their tongues clashing and dancing in each other's mouths as she straddled her new Tamer.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, "I don't know what came over me…"

"That, my dear, is called desire," Yuji identified. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Ruby," she introduced.

"Very nice." He turned over and pinned her down, gazing into her eyes. "And I'm Yuji," he introduced, "Something tells me you've been in this kind of situation."

"Well, I did have a boyfriend," she frowned, "And then he dumped me once I changed…"

"His loss then, because we're gonna make sweet music together, Ruby," Yuji declared.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, the Charamanda giggling as she grew warmer from the attention. He licked at her collar bone, moaning softly as she felt his tongue trailing across her scales. Looping his left arm under her waist, Yuji rand his hand across her back and making the girl arch up. His sights on his next target, Yuji kissed her belly, earning giggles as he tickled her with his tongue and even moaning as he licked her navel. She could tell this boy was a man of detail. He paid attention to subtle areas and she enjoyed how he licked her.

"Yuji," she moaned, "You're so attentive~~!"

"I told you, I learned how to pleasure Fire-types," Yuji smirked, "Charamandas specifically. For example…" She yelped as Yuji suddenly flipped her over on her belly. He grabbed her tail and licked up the underside, making Ruby moan louder. "I know that a Charamanda's tail is pretty sensitive," he grinned. He started stroking her tail and Ruby was trying not to go crazy. She yelped when she felt a hand in her jeans, looking back to see Yuji massaging her cheeks.

"That feels nice~," she hissed.

Yuji blinked and pulled his hand out, seeing that it was slightly wet and he smirked, "Excited are we?" He was then tackled and straddled as Ruby sat on top of him, looking down at him with a smirk on her face. "Wanna take charge, huh?"

She giggled and removed her top, revealing her breasts as he reached up to grasp them. She purred at his touch, her mounds being squeezed between his fingers as she squirmed on him. She hissed as she felt her nipples being tweaked and pinched, increasing her pleasure more.

"You really like breasts, don't you?" Ruby smiled.

"I like yours," he smiled, "Does that count?"

"I guess," she giggled as she bent over to kiss him. She then got back up and turned over, 69ing Yuji as her jeans were in his face. "Let's see what you're packing," she mused as she worked his pants off. Spotting the erection in his boxers, she licked her lips in anticipation as she reached in and felt the heat of his cock, her eyes wide with surprise as she saw how big he was. 'There's no way he's a virgin with a dick like this," she denied thoughtfully. She smiled and got to work, feeling that Yuji was pulled her jeans off her while she started licking his cock and heard him his in pleasure. She took his length in her mouth and bobbed, sucking and slurping his cock in her warmth mouth as she coated it with her saliva.

"Good god," Yuji grunted. Her mouth was incredible, losing his wits as he was close to breaking already. He expected nothing less from a Pokégirl. He refused to lose as he ate her out, lapping at her spice-flavored fluids while he held on to her ass for leverage. Both parties worked on each other, going faster and faster on each other before hitting their peaks. Yuji grunted before cumming in Ruby's mouth, the latter squirting his own mouth as they drank each other of their juices.

Ruby released Yuji's cock from her mouth with a gasp as she managed to swallow Yuji's spunk. _'So thick…and rich,'_ she panted as her eyes began to appear lost in pleasure. She crawled forward and positioned herself above Yuji's cock. She looked back at Yuji and smiled as she dropped down and impaled herself on his erection, moaning loudly as she was filled. "S-so big," Ruby sputtered as the pleasure hit her like a jolt of electricity. She started bouncing on him, reverse cowgirl, her breasts bouncing up and down with each breath. She gasped when Yuji grabbed her mounds and pulled her down, her back against his chest, as he angled his legs to get his footing on the bed and started thrusting into Ruby's warm pussy. "So good…so good," Ruby panted as she was fondled and fucked by Yuji.

Her new Tamer licked at her neck and ear as he took in her wonderful scent, her breasts squeezing in his hands like fluffy marshmallows as he pumped his meat into the Charamanda.

"YES! YES! Fuck me! Fuck me, Master," Ruby cried, "Your cock is twisting my insides! It's so good~!"

"Gonna cum?" he whispered to her.

"Cum…Cumming~!" she cried as her pussy gripped Yuji like a vice, prompting him to blow his load in her as she was filled. Her tongue hung out of her mouth with a smile on her face, panting as she felt his spunk flow inside her.

"And thus begins a beautiful relationship," Yuji mused as he hugged Ruby close, still buried within her as her rubbed her soft belly.

* * *

><p>"That was great," Yuji sighed as he and Ruby lay in bed together. The two had tamed one more time and were now covered in sweat as the smell of sex permeated the air.<p>

"Likewise," she smiled before a thought came to mind, "Were those other boys your friends?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Kazu and I go way back, since we were still in diapers. And Ryuji's been with us since we were 10."

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, it happened about 6 years ago," Yuji began. "Kazu and I were playing by the swings and this kid with wild hair came up to us. I noticed a lot of the other kids were scared of him, even Kazu was a little spooked, but I wasn't."

"He does look intimidating," Ruby nodded.

"That's just because of his cold personality and he scowls a lot," Yuji dismissed. So the first thing that came out was "fight me" and so we fought. He tried to cheat but I still kicked his ass and we ended up tying the fight. We became friends ever since. After that, we all made this one agreement."

"What was the agreement?"

Yuji turned to her and grinned, "We're gonna rule the world."

Her eyes widened as she tried to process what Yuji just said, "The world? But that's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, sweetheart," he shot back. "The world is full of possibilities and as long as there's even of chance of it happening, it can be done." He looked up at his ceiling and sighed, "It happened when we were all 11…"

* * *

><p><em>It was the dead of night as the eleven-year-old Ryuji, Yuji, and Kazuki were in a field. Ryuji was standing on a tree stump while Yuji sat against said stump and Kazuki was lying on the grass, staring up at the night sky and stars.<em>

_"One day I will become a King," Ryuji declared._

"_What's a king?" little Kazuki asked as he continued staring at the stars._

"_A ruler, Kazu," Yuji answered._

"_A ruler of what, Ryu-chan?" Kazuki turned over to look at Ryuji._

_Ryuji gave Kazuki a serious look, "Everything, and everyone."_

"_Everyone?"_

_Ryuji nodded, "Everyone."_

_Kazuki sniffled, "Even us...?"_

_Ryuji scratched his hair, "Well, the world is a big place. Maybe I can share with you two."_

_Kazuki stood up and beamed, "Really?"_

_Yuji sat in thought, "That sounds like a lot of land..." and grinned, "I like it."_

_Ryuji nodded, "Split the world in three, one part for me, one part for Yuji and one part for Kazu."_

"_AWESOME!" Kazuki cheered before blinking, "Wait...what about all those legendary Pokégirls that we've read about in class. What'll happen to them?"_

_Ryuji smirked with his arms crossed, "Kings need strong wives, don't they?"_

_Yuji nodded. He had a point._

_Kazuki gaped and uttered a, "Whoa..."_

_Ryuji then pointed to the sky and asked, "Guys, when you look at the sky what do you see?"_

_Yuji looked up and answered, "Possibilities."_

_Kazuki beamed, "Adventure!"_

_Ryuji continued, "Well, what I see is the limit of our dreams and they are endless!"_

_Kazuki jumped up and cheered, "Yeah! Like all-you-can-eat sushi!"_

_Yuji chuckled, "Always thinking with your stomach first, Kazu. Amazing, seeing as how you're the computer genius between us."_

_Ryuji crossed his arms, "You all know what my dream is, right?"_

"_To be King, of course!" the other boys chorused._

_Yuji then added, "Of course, there will be obstacles."_

"_What are obstacles?" Kazuki asked._

"_They are the things I will break through to get what I want!" Ryuji answered._

_Kazuki jumped up, "Waah, sugoi! Ryu-chan's gonna break them!"_

_Yuji nodded, "We all will, Kazu, together."_

"_Yay! Together!"_

* * *

><p>Yuji sighed as he recalled the day fondly, "Yeah, we're gonna make that dream reality." He then looked at Ruby, "So, why don't we go eat?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuji and his Hun woke and he pulled her into the shower together with him. They didn't try to go into a Taming session during the shower, however. It was time to do something important.<p>

It was time for Ryuji to introduce his Pokégirl to his family.

Once they were out of the shower, Ryuji clothed himself while his Hun was left in a bathrobe. As he was finish dressing, she hugged him from behind and nuzzled his hair. For a tough Pokégirl, she was surprisingly tender-hearted and wanted to please him.

Ryuji then called for the maids of the house. He needed his Hun clothed for tonight.

They came in single file, carrying cloth, measuring tape and sewing pins and surrounded the Hun who got into a fighting stance.

"Relax, Victoria," said Ryuji. "They're just our tailors."

The Hun relaxed and allowed the maids to remove the bathrobe and take measurements.

"She prefers leather," Ryuji informed and the maids nodded as they continued their work. A maid then broke off from the group and left before returning with a set of leather clothing, with some underwear. The Hun blinked as she saw the bra and panties.

"Modesty," Ryuji informed her.

"But you are the only man who gets to look at me in the buff," grinned the Hun. Ryuji shrugged. Once the Hun was dressed, Ryuji smiled. She was now in a red leather one-piece dress that had a collar around her neck. It was sleeveless and the skirt reached her knees. Her hair was also up in a ponytail.

"How is it?" Ryuji asked.

"It's snug," said Victoria and the maids filed out and bowed to Ryuji. Ryuji then approached Victoria and took her hand in his before kissing the back of it.

"My lady, shall we go?" asked Ryuji. He then led her downstairs to the dining hall where his family was waiting. Ryubee was there and so were Saeko and Wakana, his cousins who were more like his sisters than anything.

"Everyone, this is Victoria," Ryuji introduced.

"Oh, is this your new Pokégirl, Ryuji-chan?" asked Wakana. Despite being in her twenties she was childish and was the princess of the family. Ryubee doted on her.

"I'm not impressed," snorted Saeko. She was a bit haughty but Ryuji knew deep down that she had a kind heart. She was often strict when he was growing up but also treated him like family. She also had high standards, like the type of education her cousin would receive.

Ryuji's famous subject was history, particularly those of past conquerors like Alexander the Great.

Victoria scowled at the woman, but Ryuji calmed her down by wrapping an arm around her waist, making her blush slightly.

"Despite her looks, Seako-neesan, she is strong," Ryuji stated before looking up to Victoria, "And she is my Queen." Victoria's stone skin adopted a blush when he called her "Queen."

* * *

><p>Prof. Fudo and his family, along with Ruby, were having a relaxing dinner. Yuji took her hand and smiled, making the Charamanda blush as she tried to look away, making Aki giggle.<p>

_Possibilities._

At Kazuki's home, he and his family were having a conversation over dinner as Elektra tried to feed him, making Kazuki blush.

_Adventure._

The same was going on for Ryuji's family dinner as they were also having a conversation, with Victoria listening intently to Ryubee's words.

_Conquest._

The screen does a triangular split screen of Yuji and Kazuki on the side, with Ryuji on the top section.

_These three Tamers aim high with their goals of conquest as their journey has yet to begin. Only time will tell what awaits them in the future…_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Nothing in this chapter belongs to me except Yuji Fudo and Kazuki. This is just more madness that I cooked up in my noggin. Hope you like this as much as my other stuff. Love it? Hate it? Some feedback would be good if you choose to leave reviews.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, we see the beginning of what will be an epic journey for three Tamers. The Ryuji in this story is based on my Ryuji Sonozaki character. He can be considered megalomaniacal but he actually aims high for his dreams and desires.**


End file.
